A Very Mad Love
by vampiregenius12
Summary: After a rather unexpected act of jealousy from Joker and the Riddler, Harley Quinn has fallen into a trap set by Dr. Crane. Joker is attempting to save her. What happens to harley if he is too late? What side will Harley stand on?
1. Prologue

I do not own any of these characters

Prologue

J and I have been friends for years. Before he was put in solitary confinement, we had

been cell mates. We told tales of clowns, screams, and 6ft tall bats. Eventually, he had

escaped his cell, and had brought me along with him. We had a glorious night on the

town.

During the time we spent that night I tried to figure out what made the clown prince of

crime's skin crawl. His deepest and darkest fears. A man like him has a very complex

mind. So I watched and waited all night, looking for some sign. By the rise of dawn I

realized he had no fear. He wasn't just hiding it like most men. He truly had no fear. I

always admired that about him.

After that night, we worked together as allies...friends even. We trusted each other with

our secrets, our hideouts, our weapons, and our lives. But that all changed when SHE

came along. SHE became his sidekick. He counts on HER.

I'm not jealous. I feel betrayed,DITCHED!

But now, as if things weren't bad enough, he PROPOSED to her! That would lead to his

downfall! And lord knows what else... SHE weakens him, holds him back...And makes him

fear for her...

And that's why I must stop her. I'll show him how weak his fears made him. He'll hate me

for it at first. But in the end, he will see that it had to be done. As I look through the

window of the iceberg lounge, I see him at the bar. "I'm sorry old friend. I may wipe that

smile off your face, but I promise you'll thank me one day. And when that happens, we

can finally laugh again." I put on my mask, duck behind the door and wait.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters

CHAPTER 1 Harley

Mr. J and I had decided that we'd meet up with the other so called "super-criminals" at the iceberg lounge. I was dreading having to walk into the VIP room. I knew J and I would be the center of attention. I knew that we would be stared at. I knew that I would have to tell Eddie about the engagement ring that now lies on my finger. He would be devastated. I knew he loved me, but I'm hoping this won't destroy our friendship. Besides Red and Kitty, he was my best friend. So Mr. J and I walked into the VIP room. He sat by the bar to talk to Oswald. I walked to the right of the bar and went straight to the back. Eddie didn't really have any friends other than me, so when I meet him here he's always alone in the back with a scotch and soda to keep him company.

I suspect the reason that he didn't have many allies is because he can out smart them all. I remember the day that me and Mr. Nigma were first acquainted. We had been in this exact room 3 years ago. He had been baffling people with his challenging conundrums... At least until I arrived and solved all of his most challenging riddles. He was enchanted. We became good friends. He laughed at my jokes, even though I messed up a punch line or two.

And Mr. J knew that Eddie and I were just friends, but it's easy to see the jealousy in his eyes sometimes. I really do wish that the two of them would get along better. But I know that after tonight, he'll never want to see Mr. J again. They may even fight. Oh god I hope that doesn't happen.

I see him now. He's in his usual booth in the back. I walk over to the booth and sit down next to him.  
Eddie- what took you so long beautiful?  
Oh poor eddie. If only he knew what I had to tell him.  
Harley- rough traffic on the way to the secret entrance of this place. Penguin needs to make it more motorcycle accessible.

Eddie- you and J ride the Harley over here?

Harley- yes. It seemed befitting. And it's faster than a car.

Eddie- (giggling) you two and your themes. (laughs) Jesus.

Harley- says the one with the question marks on his suit!(laugh)

Eddie- are you kidding me? He walks around with clown makeup!

Harley- thats a cheap shot Eddie. You know damn well that's not makeup.

Eddie- so you like his jokes and not mine?

Harley- just stick to your riddles.  
We both sat there and giggled for awhile and talked about his newest heist. I admit it. I was procrastinating. But I honestly did think it would be nice to have one last chat with my Eddie. I was in the middle of a punchline when he interrupted me.

Eddie- I have something for you. I think you're gonna love it.

Harley- I'll be the judge of that.  
I grinned. He pulled out a green box from the pocket of his jacket. It looked like the type of box that holds a ring... I panicked.

Harley- Eddie no. Please don't do this-

Eddie- relax, it's not a ring Harley. I wouldn't do that to you while you're with Joker. Too much pain. And if I did ask you to marry me I would get down on one knee.  
He said it with such ease and lax I couldn't help but giggle.  
Harley- you're so old school dude.  
He laughed at my pathetic attempt to ease the tension.  
Eddie- Ta Da!  
He opened the box and what I saw was simply gorgeous.  
Harley- oh Eddie!  
He snickered.  
It was a necklace. It had a sliver chain and had 3 Diamond encrusted question marks. It was beautiful. He put his hand on mine and held it. Eddie just kept making this harder to do.

Eddie- oh Eddie I love it! But I need to tell you-  
The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. I didn't know what to do. If i pushed him away that would hurt him so much. I kissed him back. I could feel his smile. He was so happy. His smile might have been as big as Mr.J's. Next thing I knew, he was torn away from me. Then I heard the horrible sound of his head hitting the floor. Oh god please don't let this happen.

I looked around and saw that Mr. J had Eddie by the neck and pressed against the wall. There was an evil noise of him trying to breathe. If I had to listen to that for a second more I would go insane.

Joker- what were you thinking riddler? That you could just give her a diamond necklace, kiss her, and the ride of Into the sunset with my Harley?!

Mr. J threw him on the floor. He tried to catch his breath.  
Riddler- no. I was just being a good friend...better than you joker.  
Mr. J took his head and bashed it into the floor. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. This was the end. Why couldn't Eddie just keep his mouth shut?

Riddler-honesty joker. How can you blame me. I mean, I've been nice to her all night... You havent...I've spent time with her tonight... You haven't... not to mention the necklace and kiss I just gave her... And she has yet to inform me that she is engaged. She almost seemed to enjoy that kiss as much as I did. So I assumed that I am better than you, and she thinks so too.

Harley- you knew?! This whole night i've been so upset about telling you the news because I thought it would destroy you!

Eddie-it did.

Mr.J picked up the necklace and held it in front of eddies face.  
Joker- why? Why the necklace Eddie ? To replace the one I got her?  
He had been referring to the necklace he gave me while I was his psychiatrist at Arkham. It looked like a jester collar with pearls and diamonds... Eddie laughed.

Eddie- Mine's better.  
Mr.J took the necklace, broke the chain, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it.

Harley- what are you doing?!

Joker- stay out of this Harley.  
He spat on Eddie. This was killing me. When he pulled the gun out of his jacket I lost it.

Harley- STOP!

Joker- SHUT UP FOR ONCE YOU BITCH!  
The back of Joker's hand went across my face. I was speechless. He had never done that before. And he had certainly never said that before. His ring had cut into a part of my cheek, and it was starting to bleed. I will not cry.  
I saw the look on Mr. J's face. He looked horrified by his actions. He was truly sorry he had done it, but I didn't care. That was crossing the line. There's no use in arguing with a madman. I will not cry.

Joker- Harley pop. I.. Im so sorry. I just... Lost my temper. I won't do it again baby, I swear.

Riddler- I wouldn't have done it at all you bastard.

I could tell it took all of Joker's strength to not kick Eddie in the face again. He dropped the gun. Riddler scrambled to his feat. He just stared at me. He looked more concerned about me than his fractured skull and probably broken ribs. I picked up one of the question marks from the floor. I will not cry. Mr. J took a step towards me to hug me. I took a step back.

I will not cry. I gave the question mark to Eddie and started walking. Walking away from the pain. Walking away from this frustration. Walking away from them. They both knew I loved joker more, but Eddie didn't care. He thought I was worth fighting for. Hell, even dying for.

As I walked out the front door, a chill went down my spine. That's when the gloved hand clamped over my mouth. I started to fade into blackness. I saw Blue and yellow dots.

Scarecrow- let the fear take over.

I will not cry...


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters

CHAPTER 2 Joker

As I sat at the bar I wiped riddlers blood off my hands. Damn. These were my new gloves. Oh well. Riddler was already gone. Oswald kicked him out for the rest of the night. Of course I should have been the one kicked out since I started the fight, but let's face it, people would enjoy the scenery more with the BEST rogue in Gotham at the bar. I started the buzz of conversation in the nearby booths. I actually found that kind of funny. Harley didn't. She says it's horrible what they think of me. She says they think I'm a monster. Which I am. But she doesn't think so...she never did. Even back at Arkham...

Harleen- good afternoon. I'm Dr. Harleen quinnzel. And you are?

Joker- you're joking?

Harleen- well by the rules of warden Sharp, I am not allowed to refer to you as the joker. I need a different alias for you. And I'm in my right mind enough to know that you won't tell me your real name. So I won't waste my time.

Joker- Jack, Jerry, Jeffrey, Jackson,Jason.

Harleen- all J's huh? How about a more blind approach... Mr. J perhaps?

Joker- no prob doll face.  
What the hell? Did she just grin? No I'm imagining things. Probably just some of the pills these idiot docs have been cramming down my throat.

Joker- so doc. What else did you study besides criminal psycho mumbo jumbo?

Harleen- literature, advanced mathematics, advanced sciences, and French 1,2, and 3.

Joker- impressive.

Harleen- thank you. so Mr. J, what do you think of Arkham?

Joker- well this is my second time being caught this week, or my fifth this month. And there's no place like home.

Harleen- so you've been a little ugh *ahem off your game lately?

Joker- excuse me?  
I laughed.  
Harleen- well you have never been locked up this many times in a month. Either you're losing it, or you're planning something.

Joker- I believe that Is my business. By the way, why did they switch my doc, doc?

Harleen- you know why.

Joker- I wanna hear you say it. It'll sound less rancid coming from your sweet lips.  
She smiled. What is wrong with her? Other docs freak out when I say this crap. And she knows what I did to that doctor.

Harleen- you mixed joker toxin into his daily meds. Now he lives in a padded cell permanently. All of your doctors either end up in a padded cell, or end up dead.

Joker- so why were you so eager to set up a session with me? Do you actually think you can cure me? Many have tried but all have failed.

Harleen- oh, I know for a fact that I cant cure you... Because there's nothing to cure.

Joker: you're crazier than I am.

Harleen- after working in this place? Probably. Moving to Gotham really changes a person's morals.  
She was messing with her watch when I noticed her wrists. She had scars too.

Joker- why?

Harleen- why what?

Joker- why'd you cut your wrists?

Harleen- why'd you cut your face?  
She shot me a smart ass smirk. She wanted to play hardball.

Joker- I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you if you tell me.

Harleen- why would you tell me your origin? You never tell any of the other doctors?

Joker- those other docs aren't worth crap. At least you have interesting stories to give back. You're worth keeping around.

Harleen- flattering to know that I'm not a waste of space, but what If I don't want to know your origin?  
This is very unexpected...

Joker- why wouldn't you?

Harleen- it was obviously emotionally traumatizing for you, so why push your buttons?

Joker- wow...ugh thanks? I think? Does this mean I don't get to hear where you got those scars?

Harleen- I guess I can tell you part of the story... I did it. I cut my wrists. It was a while back though. I don't do it much anymore...  
What reasons would someone like her have for trying to kill herself? She could have anything or ANYONE she wanted. Why end it all? She must have more problems than the other docs. Maybe she could benefit from some of my therapy.

Joker- what reason could you possibly have for trying to off yourself?

Harleen- I believe that is my business. (she mimicked my voice almost perfectly)

Joker-(laughing) smart ass.  
I could tell she tried to fight it, but it was no use. She and I started to laugh like hyenas. She had a cute high pitched laugh. Eventually she started to hiccup in between shrieks. This only made us laugh even more. It was official. Laughter is the best medicine after all. She made me laugh and I made her laugh. the session went on and I told a few jokes and we laughed and laughed...that is until one of the Arkham guards came in, and started to beat me with their clubs. I even felt a tazor or two. This didn't really bother me all that much, but they were embarrassing me infront of my new friend. I looked to apologize to her for the inconvenience so that she would laugh. That's when I saw what was really going on. Two people were holding her on the ground while a third was shooting some drug into her arm. She screamed in protest. I told them to back the fuck off, but all the good that did me was a kick to the face.

They dragged me into another room, and locked me in a straight jacket. When I demanded to know what they were doing to her in there, they told me to shut up...about a half hour later a doc walked into the room. He said it was a false alarm. The idiot docs thought I shot her up with joker toxin, and that was the cause of all the laughing... How presumptuous! Can't a guy be charming and crack a joke now and then? We couldn't continue the session because the result of the falsely given antidote messed her up pretty badly.  
I went back to my cell after a thorough cavity search.

At about 1:00 am in joker's cell

Scarecrow- quit thinking about her. You're gonna drive us both crazy.

Joker- its just that... It bothers me.

Scarecrow- what about her bothers you? Besides the fact that she's your doctor and she's still alive?  
I could tell he was pretty ticked. It was past curfew, he was in a straight jacket, and I couldn't stop talking about that girl.

Joker- she's not afraid of me. That's what's bothering me. She says that there's nothing wrong with me. Nothing to cure.

Scarecrow- (laughing) I'd like to know who gave her her diploma.

Joker- probably the same guy that gave you yours. But I'm serious. I wanna know more about her. She's too understanding to have had a good past. Something had to have happened to her. Something horrible. Parents murdered, made fun of at school... Abusive boyfriends.

Scarecrow- listen J, you're reading too much into this. Just let it go. Trust me I know these things. You know how?

Joker- how?

Scarecrow- because I have a diploma.  
(both of us laughing) I pushed him onto the floor, and I watch him struggle to get up from the restraints of the jacket. He stood up and handed me the jacket.

Joker- about 12 seconds. Not bad.

Scarecrow- (laughing) now go back to sleep jackass.

Next session

Joker- its nice to see you again my sweet.

Harleen- it's nice to see you too Mistah J.  
She used a different tone when saying my "name." I liked it.  
I looked at her arms and noticed that her veins were a fiery red. It was a side effect from the antidote. I felt kinda bad for the poor thing. They shot me up with that stuff before, and it burned like hell.

Joker- I'm sorry about what happened yesterday.

Harleen- it's fine. It's not your fault you're so funny.  
(we both smiled)

Joker- so, are we gonna start with the questions today or what?

Harleen- my thoughts exactly. So much to ask and so little time.

Joker- do you mind if I start with the questions today?

Harleen- hhhhmmm. I don't see why not. Where do you want to start?

Joker- a nickname for you. Harleen quinnzel is too...formal.

Harleen- so you consider us friends?

Joker- with your permission of course.

Harleen- sounds like a plan. fire away.

Joker- How about Harley Quinn?

Harleen- like the Harlequinn?

Joker- you know your clowns. I'm impressed.

Harleen- thanks Mistah J. It's no biggie. My father used to take me to the circus every year. I had an uncle who worked as the lion tamer.

Joker- perfect. It fits you. So Harley, why are you hear?

Harley- I am here. To learn more about you. What makes you tick. Why you do what you do. Your views on the world. Personally I think this city is coming to an end. With all that's happening in gotham I can't but help think they exaggerate your what they they call insanity.

Joker- so you really don't think I'm wacko?

Harley- not one little bit. Honestly I think that all you suffer from is a wicked sense of humor.  
I was stunned. She was incredible. This was gonna be tougher than I thought. But everyone has a trump card.

Joker- I like you Harley. You really understand me. All the other quacks are scratching their heads trying to get to the bottom of what's wrong with me, and it gets them no where. Out of curiosity, do you really find my jokes funny? Or was that all an act yesterday?

Harley- all professional matters aside... Yes, I do honestly find your jokes funny. Every time I hear "the jokers latest pun" on tv I can't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situations. I remember one time, you locked up two face and burned both sides of his coin so he couldn't tell the difference. Just to prove that your alias is better than his.

Joker- you thought that was funny? Where have you been all my life sweetheart? Jesus. No one found my jokes funny when I was younger. And no one really finds them funny now...except you. But anyway. Let's see. Bad Childhood? Daddy issues? Abusive boyfriends?

Harley- no. No. And no.

Joker- so then how do you have a sense of humor like me?

Harley- I'm not sure. But anyway, next question please.

Joker- so no boyfriend then?

Harley- why? You thinking about taking me to dinner Mistah J?

Joker- maybe. Once I get out of this place. (we both smiled)  
What am I doing flirting with my doctor? Isn't it a big no no to date your doctor? But... She's not like the other doctors. She's like me. An outcast of society.

Harley: why are you so nice to me Mistah J? I mean... I don't get it.

Joker: you think I'm a monster?

Harley- not at all! You're the most sincere person I've ever met.  
I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

Joker- that says a lot.

Harley- ha ha ha. So funny.

Joker- I didn't mean it that way.  
I sounded pathetic. I was begging for forgiveness practically.

Harley- I know. I can take a joke or two Mistah J. But... Why do you care if I enjoy our sessions, what my life is like, and why do you care if I find your jokes funny?

Joker- I finally found someone I can relate too. Share thoughts with. Ideas...My other half.

Harley- I thought Batman was your other half.

Joker- that's another thing. I like the way you think. But you and him are very different people my sweet. Batman doesn't have the blonde hair and the gorgeous blue eyes like you do.

Harley- (giggling) stop it. Mistah J I'm serious.

Joker- so am I, but anyway. How can I put this? You, me, and Batman are all taking the same class, but I'm the star pupil. Batman's just sitting there scratching his head while you, (pointing at her) stand in front of the room and tell us what's what. Halfway through the lesson, you realize that both of your students have the correct solution to the problem, but one is more practical than the other... But you can't decide which one to listen to. It isn't a good thing that you think my opinions are better Harley. It's crazy. You need to listen to the Batman and his way of thinking. If you follow me, you're only gonna get yourself in trouble. Trust me. I know. Im warning you Harley. Don't be so nice to me. Or you'll get burned. But not by me... By this city. You see what happened to your arm? That's because you fell into my thoughts and they punished you for it. They try to hurt you for you being who you really are. They try to hurt you for following me.

She was silent for a minute. She sat there staring at the table. Not daring to look into my eyes. I couldn't let my feelings or hers get in the way. I was the Joker and she was my doc. I needed to make her pay one way or another. No matter the cost. I had a reputation to keep clean and so did she.

Harley- why don't we try and hurt them back?

Joker- that's a pretty big commitment. Watch what you say or you'll end up stuck in a padded cell like me. I don't want that to happen.

Harley- would it be as bad if we shared the cell?  
I had no words. I thought at first she was only kidding, but by the look in her eyes I realized she would follow me to the ends of the earth.. I wonder if she could see that same look in mine.

Harley- anymore questions or is it my turn?

Joker- how about... Oh I don't know. Dreams. How do you sleep?  
She was silent for a minute. It seemed that I had struck a nerve. She looked anxious to change the conversation . I tried to.

Joker- I'm sorry. Didn't mean to-

Harley- no it's ok. I don't really have the nicest of dreams that's all. Nightmares.  
She looked so scared. I actually thought I saw tears coming from her blue eyes.

Harley- excuse me.  
She stood up and started to walk to the other end of the room. Towards the door. I could see the tears coming down now. I didn't care about my reputation at this point. I walked after her and held her hand. She turned around, put her head on my chest and cried. I guess she didn't either. I held her, and tried to calm her down. We stood there like that for what seemed like a few minutes. Eventually she stopped.

Harley- I'm sorry Mistah J. I didn't mean to freak out like that I just... Have my share of issues too.

Joker- its ok. Everyone's afraid of something... I think that concludes our session for today.  
She grinned, kissed me on the cheek,and left.

That night around midnight...

Scarecrow- so how'd you do it? Noose? Knife? Drugs?

Joker- I didn't kill her, and I don't plan to.

Scarecrow- why not?

Joker- I have something else in mind.

Scarecrow- did you find out any of her fears? We could use them against her. And then break out of here.

I couldn't let crane do that. So, I lied to my best friend.

Joker- no i didnt. I tried though. Shes got her brain locked up tight. And no thanks. I've got it under control.

Next session

Joker- good morning Harley.

Harley- same to you Mistah J.  
She looked like she hadn't slept at all last night.

Joker- If I'm correct it's your turn to ask me questions?

Harley- finally. (yawning) so... Look this is stupid. (throws her clipboard on the floor) They gave me a list of questions to ask you that you've been asked a hundred times before. Theres no point. I'm asking my own questions from here on out.

Joker- thank god. I'm sick of telling docs the same stories over and over again. It bores me.

Harley- (eyes half closed) so... Let's see... My goal is that eventually you will...come to peace with your haunts.

Joker- I beg your pardon?

Harley- the event that made you what you are. You told the batman that you had a bad day once. And that's how you got in this situation. And I may be the only person on the planet that actually cares.

Joker- why do you care? You wanna become a millionaire and right a book about my so called origin?

Harley- not at all. Like I said, I care about you- I mean- what happened to you.  
She admitted that she cared about me, and tried to cover it up. Why was I extremely devastated by that? Is it because I'm the villain or that I don't want her to get hurt?

Joker- so you do care about me, Harley?  
I raised my eyebrows smiled

Harley- I have to go.  
She started to stand up.

Joker- no. Please sit down. I'm sorry.  
She did.

Harley- you're not supposed to become attached to your patients Mistah J.

Joker- ah but you did. And I did too. We're both guilty.

Harley- that's why I think it would be best to let another doctor treat you. Professor strange maybe?

Joker- they can't help me...not like you can. They can't comprehend my thoughts and use them against me. Like you can. They don't laugh at my jokes like you do.  
She didn't say a word, but she didn't look tired anymore.

Joker- your not scared of me. I like that. They think I'm a freak. a monster. But they are just jealous. Because I get to break all the rules, and they don't. By the way, Im sorry about what i said the other day. I just want you to be careful. If they knew that you agreed with me, you'd be locked up in the cell next to mine. I don't want anyone else i care about to die from this cities flames. The code that these people live by is depressing. All the scum in this city. Especially the batman. You see batman has ruined lives to the extreme. Even after the poor souls have been stepped on by this city, batman still crushes them down to the bone. This city relies on him like a security blanket. It makes me sick. Batman has done nothing for this city besides put criminals behind bars just so they can escape again. There are too many people on the inside. Too many people that can be bought. So to answer your question Harley, I do what I do to keep this city in order. To show them that batman isn't saving anyone...or even trying to.

Harley- I think I can take care of myself, and you're absolutely right Mistah J. This city shouldn't be looking up to men like him. They should be looking up to people like you who care. He should be the one locked up in Arkham, not you.  
This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't think that I was the good guy. How could she? She's the one that belonged in a padded cell not me. She had no where to run, and I had scarecrows knife in my hand. He gave it to me back in our cell just in case I got bored during my session. Arkham guards arent very good at searching for weapons. In less than a few seconds I grabbed her by the neck and had her pinned against the floor. I put the knife to her cheek when she suddenly started to laugh.

Harley- you're just mad because I'm not afraid of you. And I know you won't kill me.

Joker- what makes you think that?

Harley- because you love me too much Mistah J. And you know it's crazy that I love you. But you of all people should know that once you're crazy...there's no going back.  
I kissed her right there on the floor. I had almost gotten her shirt off. Unfortunately the guards came in just a few seconds later to ruin our fun. As soon as they saw the knife, they assumed I was intending to rape and murder her. I can't blame them for thinking that. I mean I was after all lying on top of her with a knife in my hand. So they locked me up in solitary confinement. And they wouldn't allow her to be my doc anymore. Considering the "traumatic experience" she went through with me. They thought I would kill her on sight. Only her and I knew the way she really felt. She had left me a note in my cell saying that she was sorry they wouldn't let her be my doc anymore, but she said that she'd visit... And even after all of that, she still didn't see me as the bad guy. She still loved me. The same way I still loved her...

Joker- ill see you later Oswald. I need to go find Harley. She's probably just sitting at home crying.

Oswald- but didn't you guys ride the bike over here? You have the keys...  
He was right. the keys were in my pocket. I got up to look for her outside, when I was greeted by cat woman.

Catwoman- listen joker. I know your busy but-

Joker- look I don't have time to play your games cat.

Cat woman- someone has Harley!

Joker-who?

Cat woman- I don't know. I was snooping around outside, and I found this note attached to your bike.  
She handed it to me. It said-

"j, by the time you get this it will be too late. Just remember that i warned you. Go to arkhams heart to find her remains."

I ran outside. It had started to rain. And I jumped on the Harley and sped off. Not caring about who followed me. It didn't matter anymore. I needed to save her. I've already had one bad day, and that drove me insane. Another would kill me...


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 3 Catwoman

Joker ran out of the place faster than I could have imagined. I guess he cares about her after all. I had had my doubts. I got a drink from the bar from a bartender that I didn't quite recognize. I was going to find Harley, and make sure she was ok. The note said she was in the heart of Arkham...what did that mean?

Poison ivy- hello Selina.

I turned around and saw ivy. She had a smirk on her face and looked very pleased.

Catwoman: hey ivy. Listen, Harley's been kidnapped. I need your help to get her back.

Ivy: why would I do that? I'm the one that set her up.

Catwoman: what did you do?!

Ivy: I simply told her hot head boyfriend that she was with Riddler and was being naughty, and she ran outside crying where my partner in crime was waiting.

Catwoman: good to see you've stopped the voodoo crap and started dating at least.

Ivy: (laughing) hardly. He and I just had the same idea in mind. I would have never agreed to help him if he hadn't said he was gonna take out the joker.

Catwoman: Who are you helping? Tell me ivy. She's your friend. She could get killed.

Ivy: Why would I tell you Selina?

Catwoman: never mind. Why are you so anxious to kill joker?

Ivy: because he's not right for her. That's why. And he's a monster.

Catwoman: Never mind ivy, you want Harley to die? Fine! I'll go get her myself. But after I save Harley...I'm coming for you.

Ivy: good luck with that hon.

Some friend she turned out to be. Poor Harley. Losing two friends in one night. But I'm still on her side. If I'm going to save Harley, I need some help. Maybe I'll call up tall brooding and handsome? Why would he help? Maybe if I ask nicely...


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 4 Batman

Alfred: quite tonight isn't it sir?

Batman: it is actually. The one night I'm actually dressed and ready before trouble arises and nothing.  
Nothing on the helicopter radios, or the GCPD stations. I already did my nightly sweep of the city. No muggers, murderers, or rapists to be found. No super criminals out tonight either.

Batman: I'm getting a little suspicious Alfred. No police calls all night. I think somethings coming.

Alfred: you're right sir. It seems that miss Kyle is here to see you.  
I looked at the security cameras to find that Selina was kicking my front door open.

Batman: such class. Could you go get her Alfred?

Catwoman: no need boys I know A thing or two about the secret entrance.  
Damn she was fast. I wonder how many times she's come in here.

Catwoman: I need your help Bruce.

Batman: when do you not?

Catwoman: If you haven't noticed I'm not your average damsel in distress.  
But I need your help. Harley and joker are in trouble.

Batman: how so?

Catwoman: someone kidnapped Harley and joker's going to get her, but he's walking into a trap.

Batman: since when do you care about the joker?

Catwoman: I don't. But I care about Harley, and she cares about him... And I know that deep down a part of you cares for Him to.  
I ignored her comment.

Batman: do you know where they are?

Catwoman: yeah the guy left a note. He said she was in the heart of Arkham.

Batman: I don't want you to come, Selina. This seems very suspicious and I don't want you to mess with joker. Stay here.

Catwoman: no! Absolutely not! She's my friend and-  
She fell on the floor unconscious.  
Batman: good timing Alfred.

Alfred: I couldn't agree more sir.  
He handed me the now empty dose of tranquilizer.

Alfred: who do you think is behind this sir?

Batman: I'm not sure, Alfred. I'm really not.  
I walked to the other side of the cave, and got in the bat mobile.

Alfred: master bruce, before you go, what is the heart of Arkham asylum?

Batman: the boiler room...


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 5 Scarecrow  
Scarecrow: are you done?  
My idiot henchmen were taking too long. I mean how long does it take to give someone a few cuts, bruises, and broken bones? I turned around to check on their progress. She was bruised and beaten, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her costume was ripped, and soaked. She wasn't bleeding anymore though. But she was gonna feel this in the morning. As if I would let her live that long. She was still conscious throughout the entire experience. Lucky her.

Hench guy: done boss.

Scarecrow: excellent. Now, follow through with the rest of your orders.  
They all left. Every single one carrying their clubs behind them. It was just me and her. Finally. I sat next to her to get a better view of her suffering. I took out joker's favorite switchblade and messed with it a minute. I stole it from his office a few nights ago. I wonder if he even noticed. I put the switchblade in the inside pocket of my jacket. Saving it for the main event.

Scarecrow: so Harley what do you think?

Harley: I think you're a monster.

Scarecrow: well joker will be here soon to collect your body and then me and him can have a good laugh about it.  
She spat a wave of blood on my suit. Ugh, that bitch! This is never going to come out. I looked to my right and noticed the hammer hanging on the wall.

Scarecrow: oh, you're gonna wish you hadn't done that.  
I walked to the other side of the room and grabbed the hammer. I walked back to her when I noticed the dim light highlighting her left hand. Her engagement ring. Red and black diamond shaped jewels with a silver diamond encrusted band. It was engraved, "my little harlequin." It was a perfect target. I took out my tape recorder and pushed the button. I raised the hammer and brought it down on her hand about 4 or 5 times. Her agonizing screams were music to my ears. I laughed at her. I stopped the tape. I would save that for later. I noticed that in all of her pain, she wasn't crying. This disappointed me. I noticed her necklace. I remember smuggling that necklace into arkham for J. He wouldn't tell me what it was for, but he said it was important. A few days later I saw it around her neck. I was infuriated. I took my anger out on one of the guards. It wasn't a pretty scene. They were moving me down to solitary confinement when I saw her in costume breaking him out of his new cell. They were kissing. God it made me want to puke. I escaped the grip of the guard to confront them. I was getting close, but then she flooded the hall with smoke and I could no longer see. I heard the doors close behind them. As soon as the smoke cleared I realized that the asylum was now locked down completely. All the doors were locked, the lights on, and the guards were out with their stun guns. I waited for them to come back for me. For two weeks I waited. I finally realized that he had been too lost in her lips to realize that he had forgotten to break out his best friend. She would pay for making him forget about me. I ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it on the floor. I laughed as I watched the pearls and diamonds fly every which way.

Scarecrow: I'm gonna make you take your medicine Harley. You deserve this hell. I will push you to the limit of your sanity. I will make you suffer. I will make you cry. You never loved him. You just used him. Took advantage of him. You treat him like crap.

Harley: I do love him.

Scarecrow: then Why didn't you stop Riddler when he kissed you? And why did you run away from him at the iceberg lounge?

Finally, she started to cry. I took out my phone. I dialed his number and waited for my henchmen's signal.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 6 Joker

I had the Harley going at about 110 mph, and it still wasn't fast enough. The asylum was on the other side of the city. Thank God no cops were out tonight, but somewhere in this hell of a city a bat was flying around. All I can do is pray that he doesn't get involved. About ten minutes later I arrived at the condemned Arkham site. They moved all of the patients to black gate while they were doing renovations. It's so nice that they try to keep my home fresh and new. I parked the Harley by the main gate. That's when it hit me. I was walking into an abandoned insane asylum with a psochiopath holding my fiancé hostage, and all I had was a pistol and a switchblade. I started to walk up to the entrance when my phone rang.

Joker: where is she scarecrow?

Scarecrow: how did you know it was me?

Joker: no one else calls me "j." now answer the question.

Scarecrow: She's here with me. Come find us in the heart of Arkham. But you should turn back now. It would be ashame to make my henchmen rough you up on your way down here. Is she really worth it?

Joker: Crane. If you lay A finger on her I swear on my life that I will kill you.

Scarecrow: How sad. Is the great Joker afraid that I'd hurt his little Harlequinn?  
I walked through the front door of the lobby where three guys with guns were waiting for me.

Scarecrow: I'm gonna hang up now. I'll switch to a different way of communication that would make it more hands free.

His voice was now coming from the intercom.  
Scarecrow: One last chance J. I don't want to do this.

Joker: then don't.  
Scarecrow thought he had me trapped, but I still had an ace up my sleeve. Or a least a steel bladed joker card up my sleeve. I flung the card at the guy on the rights throat, and ducked as the guy on my left shot at me. I threw my switch blade at the middle guys neck. It missed by about an inch. He shot my left calf. It hurt like hell, but I didn't cry out. I've been shot many times before. I tripped the trigger happy guard and finished them off. The trigger happy guard had a bandana wrapped around his head. I wrapped it around the wound on my leg. The bullet just barley scraped it, but I still needed to stop the bleeding.

Scarecrow: well done old friend! Well done indeed! But you'll need to do better.  
I started to walk down the hall and came across my old cell. The one I used to share with scarecrow. There was a baby blue box sitting on the top bunk... My bunk. I picked up the box and held it for a minute. It said "to J" on the lid. It could be a dose of fear gas. No, not his style. Maybe it was another message. To my surprise I found that it was neither. It was a baby bottle warmer. I flipped it over in my hands and saw "Jeanie" written in her handwriting.

Joker: oh my God.

Scarecrow: How does it feel? To hold the very thing that killed your wife and unborn child? Does it make you sad? Does it make you afraid? Does it make you remember that night when you two were so desperate for money, that you helped the mob break into the Ace Chemical factory? You were about to go out to do the deed when you were told by the police that your wife was dead. Electrocuted by the baby bottle warmer that YOU had only just picked up that morning. You felt so guilty. You had bought the cheapest of the cheap because, since you quit your job, you could afford no better. It was a one in a million accident, but you still blamed yourself. You also tried to back out of the job, but you couldn't. So you brought them in, and look at what happened! You fell into a bat of experimental chemicals that died your skin white and your hair green. Not to mention the scars. And for what? For her? That's what I'm trying to show you J. You don't need to go through another one of those days. I know you love Harley more than you ever Loved Jeanie. Turn around and walk out while you still can.

I'd be lying if I didnt say that I was about to cry. It was too much. He was right. I do love Harley more than Jeanie, and losing Harley would kill me whether I saw it happen or not. I have to keep going. I have to go down those stairs, through solitary confinement, and down even further to the boiler room. I can't let him win. I've come so far since that night. I threw the baby bottle warmer on the ground.

Joker: I've learned to cope with my haunts. I'm coming for you Crane. This isn't over yet.

I walked out of my cell, and noticed that my leg was no longer bleeding. That's a good sign. I walked on down the stairs into the solitary confinement hall.

Joker: Jesus  
There were about 10-15 crazies running around the hall. Blocking the door to the basement stairs. About 5 of them were snarling at me. This was gonna be a long night. I had to save a few bullets for Scarecrow. Even though I don't want to kill him, I'll do whatever it takes. So the gun was out. My switchblade was upstairs, and so was my throwing card. Shit. Whatever I guess I'll have to waste a few bullets. I shot six of them. The rest ran back into their cells out of fear, except for two. I cant use anymore bullets. I guess hand to hand will have to do. One came running straight at me. I jumped out of the way at the last second, and he ran into the wall. Unconscious. The other jumped on my back and bit my shoulder. I cried out. This guy was like Dracula. I reached around, and flipped him over my shoulder. He stayed where I put him. My shoulder was bleeding from Dracula's bite. I staggered to the other side of the room and down the stairs.

After what seemed like a century, I made it to the bottom of the stairs to the boiler room. I saw them there. Crane stood in the center of the room with Harley at his feet. Her head was facing the wall opposite me. I couldn't see her face. She looked bruised, beaten, and broken. There was blood everywhere. The smell was nauseating. I could hear her grunting in pain. Trying desperately to hold back her screams. I felt like falling on the floor and dying. I started to walk towards her.

Scarecrow: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her head.

Joker: please crane. You don't have to do this.

Scarecrow: oh but I already did. Didn't I Harley? She's had a bad day now just like you. Let's go through the list shall we? Shes been beaten, tortured, and raped by the courtesy of my henchmen. She put up a hell of a fight J I'll give you that. I had to give her a triple dose of tranq. Can you believe that? And you know what? Throughout it all, she still put on a happy face.  
He nudged her head with his foot, and I saw her face. What I saw horrified me to my inner core. Her cheeks were drenched in blood, and now she had a smile to match mine. I fell to my knees, and lost it. I crawled towards her, and held her hand. I started to cry silently this time.

Joker: No! oh god crane... How could you?!  
She looked into my eyes. They were filled with pain and misery. I noticed that the necklace I gave her was scattered all over the floor. I also saw that her other hand had been smashed with a hammer.

Scarecrow: I did nothing wrong Joker. I simply gave her a smile like yours. By the way, you know how Harley always wakes you up in the middle screaming from her nightmares? Well, her and I had a nice chat, and she told me. Would you like to know what she dreams about?

Harley: crane please no!  
When she talked her smile would start to bleed again. I honestly had been wondering about her dreams, but it wasn't important at the moment. If she didn't want me to know, then I didn't need to know.

Scarecrow: clowns.  
He flicked his wrists and purple and brown gases flew into her face.

Joker: Harley!  
She started to laugh a demonic, shrieking laugh. It bounced of the walls, rang in my ears, and tortured my soul. I realized he had given her a dose of my toxin and his. Without even thinking about it, I jumped on him and tackled him to the floor. We fought and struggled for a minute, but I finally ended up on top. I took my switchblade that he stole from me, and raised it.

Batman: Joker don't.  
I hadn't even noticed that he arrived.

Joker: I have to Batman. Ok I just have to. Look at what he did to her.  
Bats looked at Harley and gasped. He looked horrified. He was only a few feet away from us, but then, after seeing Harley, he took a step back. I raised my knife again. I remembered all the times we laughed and told jokes in our cell. I remembered the times we tripped other inmates at lunch. I remembered sneaking into the warden's office. I brought the knife down, and it dug deep into the ground about an inch from Crane's head.

Joker: it's no fun when you have parental consent.  
Batman locked scarecrow in one of the cells and called the GCPD, and told them to come pickup Scarecrow. I knelt on the floor holding her. The cuts on her face were still bleeding, and she was freezing. I took off my suit jacket, and wrapped her in it. How could he do this to me? I was his only friend. I guess he didn't feel like sharing. She stopped laughing and started to cry aggressively into my shoulder. My shirt and vest were now soaked with her blood. I held her even tighter.

Batman: she needs medical attention. Now.

Joker: it's hopeless. No one would help her. They'd leave her to die.

Batman: I can bring her back to the cave, and give her the antidotes that she so desperately needs.

Joker: I never thought I'd see the day where the great Batman came to my rescue.

Batman: we've both had a bad day once. Why should you have two?


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 7 Riddler

Two weeks later

I haven't seen her since Joker and I had that fight. Joker hasn't shown up either. I don't understand the connection between the two of them. Why was she so head over heels for him? And not me? I guess that's the one riddle I can't solve. Everyone was at the Iceberg Lounge tonight. Except for them. The two best rogues in Gotham. Where was she? Was she avoiding me? Or was the clown price of crime forbidding her to see me? I bet that's it. She could never stay mad at me. I loved her so much. More than that pathetic clown ever could. She is my intellectual equal, and not to mention extremely beautiful. She solved all of my riddles with ease. Batman couldn't even do that. My thoughts were interrupted when Crane sat down across from me. He wasn't wearing his mask. I just noticed that we had the same glasses with the thick black frames.

Crane: Hello Edward.

Riddler: It's riddler. Weren't you brought into black gate about two weeks ago?

Crane: broke out two nights ago. Those guards didn't know what hit them.

Riddler: what were you locked up for this time? I read the article in the paper about the arrest, but it lacked details. All it said was that Batman caught you in Arkham, and then brought you to the slammer.

Crane: That's actually what I came to tell you Riddler. I'm sorry to bring such sad news, but there's been a horrible tragedy. I don't want to be the one to tell you, but you deserve to know.

Riddler: what happened?

Crane: it all happened that night when you and J got into that fight. It turns out he was more ticked than we realized. He met her back at their hideout. According to the police. She was brutally murdered and raped several times. Poor thing. Not too long afterwards, I showed up to visit and walked in on a blood bath. Batman was there now. He snapped J's neck before my very eyes. He then brought me back to black gate. The police kept everything quiet. I went back yesterday, and looked around. I found something that says its for you.

I refuse to believe this. Joker wouldn't do that, and Harley is too smart for that to have happened. Batman wouldn't ever kill either. Crane handed me a package. It was wrapped in a green bow and had a note attached.

I picked up the note. It said,

"Riddle me this Eddie! What's black, blue, bloody, and broken?

Answer! Your beloved little Harley Quinn!"

The note had red smiley faces all over it. I was a little worried now. I opened the box. There was a tape recorder, and a smaller box. I picked up the tape recorder and pressed play. My ears were overwhelmed by the sound of screaming. They were agonizing screams of pain. It was Harley. I could hear what sounded like a mallet coming down. Oh god no. Please let this be a trick. A horrible practical joke. Then someone started to laugh. I stopped the tape. With trembling hands, I opened the smaller box. It was a stack of photos. All of them were of Harley.

Riddler: oh my god.

Crane: I'm sorry.

The images were so terrible that I threw them back in the box. One of them caught my eye. I picked it up and realized that it was the only photo of her face. Her cheeks were filled with blood. She had a smile like Joker's now. I threw the package over the bar. It broke at least a dozen glasses on the way down. Oswald was screeching at me for being a bloody idiot. But I didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone. I stood up to leave.

Crane: I'm sorry Riddler. She did love you.

Riddler: I know.

I walked out of the Iceberg lounge, and I noticed that Poison Ivy was following me. I don't like to be followed.

Riddler: what do you want Pam?

Poison Ivy: you left your cane. (she handed it to me) why so glum? It looks like your about to cry?

Riddler: Harley's dead Ivy. She's gone.

Poison Ivy: who told you that hon?

Riddler: Crane. Why? Is that not true?


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 7 Riddler  
Two weeks later

I haven't seen her since Joker and I had that fight. Joker hasn't shown up either. I don't understand the connection between the two of them. Why was she so head over heels for him? And not me? I guess that's the one riddle I can't solve. Everyone was at the Iceberg Lounge tonight. Except for them. The two best rogues in Gotham. Where was she? Was she avoiding me? Or was the clown price of crime forbidding her to see me? I bet that's it. She could never stay mad at me. I loved her so much. More than that pathetic clown ever could. She is my intellectual equal, and not to mention extremely beautiful. She solved all of my riddles with ease. Batman couldn't even do that. My thoughts were interrupted when Crane sat down across from me. He wasn't wearing his mask. I just noticed that we had the same glasses with the thick black frames.

Crane: Hello Edward.

Riddler: It's riddler. Weren't you brought into black gate about two weeks ago?

Crane: broke out two nights ago. Those guards didn't know what hit them.

Riddler: what were you locked up for this time? I read the article in the paper about the arrest, but it lacked details. All it said was that Batman caught you in Arkham, and then brought you to the slammer.

Crane: That's actually what I came to tell you Riddler. I'm sorry to bring such sad news, but there's been a horrible tragedy. I don't want to be the one to tell you, but you deserve to know.

Riddler: what happened?

Crane: it all happened that night when you and J got into that fight. It turns out he was more ticked than we realized. He met her back at their hideout. According to the police. She was brutally murdered and raped several times. Poor thing. Not too long afterwards, I showed up to visit and walked in on a blood bath. Batman was there now. He snapped J's neck before my very eyes. He then brought me back to black gate. The police kept everything quiet. I went back yesterday, and looked around. I found something that says its for you.

I refuse to believe this. Joker wouldn't do that, and Harley is too smart for that to have happened. Batman wouldn't ever kill either. Crane handed me a package. It was wrapped in a green bow and had a note attached.  
I picked up the note. It said,

"Riddle me this Eddie! What's black, blue, bloody, and broken?  
Answer! Your beloved little Harley Quinn!"

The note had red smiley faces all over it. I was a little worried now. I opened the box. There was a tape recorder, and a smaller box. I picked up the tape recorder and pressed play. My ears were overwhelmed by the sound of screaming. They were agonizing screams of pain. It was Harley. I could hear what sounded like a mallet coming down. Oh god no. Please let this be a trick. A horrible practical joke. Then someone started to laugh. I stopped the tape. With trembling hands, I opened the smaller box. It was a stack of photos. All of them were of Harley.

Riddler: oh my god.

Crane: I'm sorry.  
The images were so terrible that I threw them back in the box. One of them caught my eye. I picked it up and realized that it was the only photo of her face. Her cheeks were filled with blood. She had a smile like Joker's now. I threw the package over the bar. It broke at least a dozen glasses on the way down. Oswald was screeching at me for being a bloody idiot. But I didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone. I stood up to leave.

Crane: I'm sorry Riddler. She did love you.

Riddler: I know.  
I walked out of the Iceberg lounge, and I noticed that Poison Ivy was following me. I don't like to be followed.

Riddler: what do you want Pam?

Poison Ivy: you left your cane. (she handed it to me) why so glum? It looks like your about to cry?

Riddler: Harley's dead Ivy. She's gone.

Poison Ivy: who told you that hon?

Riddler: Crane. Why? Is that not true?


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 9 Scarecrow

Scarecrow: well I lied. But anyway, here's your money.  
I took out the briefcase from under the table. I opened it and watched the brown gases hit her face. When it cleared she was still coughing and sputtering. I pulled out my gun and put a bullet in her head. She fell to the ground, dead. I slipped out the back way to avoid being caught as her murderer. My plan was compete. Everything had fallen into place. I still don't feel accomplished. J hasn't answered any of my calls. Maybe I went just a little too far...


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter 10 Riddler

I nearly crashed my car ten times on the way here, but I finally made it back to my hideout. I ran upstairs into my apartment. The building had been abandoned for years. I shoved the key in the lock and stumbled inside. I sat on my couch and tried to think about something else. I looked to my right. It was a picture of her. There were pictures of her and I all over my apartment I realized. I cried again. I emptied my pockets and put them on the table. One of those things was a gun. Life was funny like that sometimes. It'll kick you in the face. Other times it'll help you take that leap that you so desperately need. You just need to be willing to pull the trigger...


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 11 Harley

Me and Mr.J have been here for 2 weeks now. We had no idea where we were. We were in a cave. Batman had blind folded us on our way here. He hadn't taken of his mask either. Neither of the boys would let me out of this hospital bed. Mr. J said that I had three broken ribs, a shattered hand, a bruised pelvis, fractured skull, the smile on my face, and countless bruises. Every time Mr.J looks at my face, I know he blames himself. He was awake now. He wasn't saying anything, and neither was I. Talking about normal things was impossible hear. He was holding my hand though.

Batman: Joker. Im gonna have to ask you to leave. I'll drop Harley off at Arkham one week from now at midnight. She should be healed up by then. I just haven't been able to go out at night and protect Gotham. I've been babysitting you two. No offense, but I can't trust you alone in the cave.

Joker: alright. I understand. No later than one week bats, or I'll come looking for your cave again. You gonna be ok, punkin?

Harley: I'll be fine Mr.J. I love you.

Joker: love you too baby.  
He leaned over and kissed my forehead. He was avoiding the stitches on my cheeks. It really hurt to talk, which I guess was another reason to avoid conversation. Batman blind folded him and they drove off through the hatch that opened whenever the bat mobile was put in drive. Batman came back about half an hour later.

Harley: hey bats? Can I ask you a rather personal question?

Batman: I'm not telling you my identity.

Harley: I don't expect you to. I was gonna ask... I mean... I know what happened to robin. He ran off right? I was just wondering what ever happened to Batgirl?  
He looked stunned. He was afraid to answer the question.

Batman: you don't want to hear the answer to that.

Harley: how about I answer a question about me first,and then you answer my question?

Batman: Maybe. I don't sense any insanity in you. You don't hurt people. You've never killed anyone. Why be with Joker? You are capable of so much more.

Harley: I honestly think that you and Mr. J are both trying to save the city. But you are both doing it in different ways. You try to lock up the criminals. Mr. J try's to burn them to the ground. I honestly think that your way is more reasonable, but love changes everything. Now, answer my question...


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 12 Joker

Bats dropped me off at the iceberg lounge. I honestly thought that he had lied and was taking me to blackgate at first. Why didn't he turn me in? Probably felt guilty about the whole thing. He had no right to feel guilty. I did. What happened back there was my fault. She didn't think so, but it was. I walked into the iceberg lounge and sat at the bar.  
I noticed that Oswald was the bartender tonight as usual. Good. He's always to afraid to charge me. I could use a few dozen drinks.

Penguin: Joker! Long time no see! I thought you was dead! Haven't shown up here for two bloody weeks!

Joker: well I'm here now. Can I have a bottle of vodka?

Penguin: sure thing. Don't go and kill yourself now! (he laughed a stupid laugh that always made me want to gut him)  
He grabbed a bottle from under the counter and a glass.

Joker: the glass won't be necessary.  
I picked up the bottle and drank a good fifth of it. Oswald gave me a look but I shook it off.

Joker: anything interesting happen while I was gone?

Oswald: yeah. I found Ivy dead in the back booth last night. Bloody hell of a mess.

Joker: Jesus. Who did it?

Oswald: not sure. But I suspect that it was Riddler. It happened in his booth.

Joker: have you asked him about it? What was his motive?  
I took another few swigs of vodka.

Oswald: haven't seen the guy since then. He's probably in his hideout right now. But I'm afraid I don't know where that is.

Joker: neither do I. But I had something to tell him about the other night.

Oswald: What about?  
I had to tell him that Harley was ok. I didn't know who knew what had happened that night and who didn't. They probably didn't know anything. I do know that Riddler was probably worried sick about her. I guess I needed to do the right thing and let him know that she was ok... That means I'm gonna have to tell him about what Crane did. I'd have to tell him about the beatings, rape, bruises, and the scars. The scars would bother him the most. He would blame me for it. As he should. I don't think he would have killed Pam though. He didn't kill at random. I better play along with Oswald.

Joker: it's not important. But I do need to get in contact with him.

Catwoman: hey joker come see.  
I turned around and saw Catwoman sitting in Riddler's booth. She was doing a hand motion trying to coax me over.

Joker: I'll be right back.

Oswald: don't have too much fun.  
I walked over to the booth and sat across from Catwoman.

Joker: what's up Kitty cat?

Catwoman: no jokes clown. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with the bird. I think we can strike a deal. I'll bring you to Riddler's place if you tell me what happened the other night after you and Riddler had it out.

Joker: How do you know where his place is?

Catwoman: I followed him once, and tried to break in. He has a very tricky alarm system. He's more intelligent than you would think.

Joker: I'll tell you when we get there. It's a long story. I need a ride.

Catwoman: no rides. Sorry scar face, but I have my own means of transportation. Rooftops.

Joker: well I'm not as flexible as I used to be. Mind if I catch a ride and follow you?

Catwoman: just say the word and I'm ready to roll.  
I got up with my drink, and walked back over to the bar. Oswald was about to close up shop. I checked my watch. 2:30 am.

Joker: I need your keys.

Oswald: ugh...why do you need them?

Joker: does it matter?

Oswald: no! No! Of course not sir!

Joker: then give me the keys and another bottle of vodka while your at it. I gotta go tell an old friend some sad stories.  
Oswald put his keys on the counter and got the bottle. His hands were shaking so much, he dropped it. The vodka rolled lazily over the ground. I was so sick of Oswald's nonsense. I took out my gun and aimed at his head.

Joker: you better have another bottle.  
He didn't. I pointed the gun at his left leg and fired. He squealed and fell to the floor. I didn't laugh though. I was used to watching my puppets dance, and not to mention I was in no laughing mood. I walked out with the keys in my pocket and kitty at my tail. I got in the car and followed her a few streets over until we found the place. I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Catwoman: We can't just go through the front door! Are you insane?! Don't answer that. The door would be locked and trigger alarms that would call the authorities! And-

Joker: kitty?

Catwoman: what?!

Joker: the door's open.  
I smiled as she stuck her nose in the air and walked in. What a bitch. If she wasn't Harley's friend, I would have killed her a long time ago. Crane and I had been planning to, but I told him to abort the mission because of Harley and Kitty's friendship. He was pissed. He tried to kill her anyway. Harley stopped him by putting a bullet in his leg. She wasn't trying to kill or even hurt him. Just trying to let Kitty out alive any way she could. She couldn't stop apologizing. I told her that she did the right thing, and there were no need for apologies. He didn't really have any problems other than the fact that he walks with a very slight limp now. It's barley noticeable. The following week he demanded to know what my punishment for her was. I said I wouldn't punish her for that. I never would. That's when he realized that I was serious about this Harley thing. I guess thats also when he decided how much he hated her...We walked up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment complex.

Joker: which door?

Catwoman: 213.

Joker: oh lord. That's Harley's birthday.

Catwoman: (laughing) Riddler has some real issues to work out with you Joker. That's all I can say.

The door was ajar. I walked in first to check for traps. No alarms and no riddles. It wasn't like him to just let me walk into his territory. He hates me. He hates me for winning.

Joker: Riddler? Ed come on out. It's important.  
I figured he might be hiding from me. In the meantime I took a tour of his apartment. Everything was green. Except for the floors. They were hard wood. It was very dark, and it wasn't a very nice place. Looked like it had been condemned for years. I guess that's why Riddler stayed here. No one to bother him here, no one to make fun of him, and no one would suspect that "the great Riddler" would stay here.

I chugged a good half of the bottle before continuing. I looked at his walls. They were covered in scribbles. Most of them were too messy to read. It was white chalk. I walked up to it for a closer look. I could now see that most of them were riddles. I also noticed that some of them were poems. They were all a bout a girl. Jesus riddler. No respect. He loved Harley a little too much in my opinion. I admit at first it was flattering seeing the envy in his eyes. Now it's just getting in the way.

There were pictures of Harley on all of the tables. What would his reaction be when I tell him that she looks different now? That she has a smile like mine? The memory of seeing her like that tortures me constantly. I still put on a happy face for her sake. I can't even look at her face without dying a little inside. I can't stand it. Her scars will be thinner than mine, but they won't fade anytime soon. Why did I have to drag her into all of this? If I hadn't let my feelings about her get in the way, she would be at her apartment right now. She could be married, and have had kids by now... But no, she had to fall in love with a maniac. Oh for God's sake! This is my fault not hers. Jesus what is wrong with me?

Catwoman- now tell me what happened clown, before I scratch your eyes out.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. If I couldn't even break the news to Kitty, how on earth was I gonna tell Riddler?

Joker- the deal was you bring me to riddler. Where is he?

Catwoman- how should I know? He's usually here. His car is parked out back.  
I'll go check the rooms.  
I went with her. We looked through the first few rooms and found nothing. Then we reached Ed's room...

Catwoman- found him!  
He was lying on top of the comforter on his bed. He was facing the other direction. That's when I noticed the prescription bottles... There were at least a dozen bottles on the bed. I picked one up. ADD medication. Oh the irony. They were all empty... I turned him around to confirm what I already knew. He was gone. No pulse. No brainwaves. Nothing. Dammit Ed. Just perfect. Another member of the rogues gallery gone. What was I gonna tell Harley? Kitty was opening the pockets of his jacket.

Joker- what the hell are you doing?

Catwoman- checking to see if he has any cash on em.

Joker- you're a real bitch you know that?

Catwoman- I try. Ooh! Like what I found!  
It was a small green box. I took it from her and opened it. It was an engagement ring. How nice. Diamonds and emeralds. On the band itself it was engraved "Harleen." Tsk tsk tsk. No respect for someone else's property Ed. If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him right now. I almost did two weeks ago... When I lost my temper... If I hadn't started a fight... . If I hadn't slapped her... Riddler wouldn't have done this, I wouldn't have shot Oswald, and Harley wouldn't be cursed with that eternal smile across her face. That feeling hit me again. That feeling of falling and sinking. I dropped the bottle from my shaking hands. Didn't really matter. Nothing was left in it anyway.

Catwoman- you ok? You look like you're about to pass out.

joker- I'm fine.

Catwoman- I can give you a ride back to your hideout. I've been over there hundreds of times with Harley.

Joker- no. I'm not going back to the hideout. I'm going somewhere else.

Catwoman- give me your keys. You can barley see straight. I don't want to have to explain to Harley why 3 people she cares about are dead.  
She was probably right. I didn't give her my keys though.

Joker- I'm done here.

Catwoman- what happened to Harley? I've found Riddler so talk!

Joker- Scarecrow got her Kitty. It wasn't pretty.

Catwoman- is she going to be ok? I want to see her.

Joker- you can't see her right now... We're ugh... Getting her looked at. And she should be ok.

Catwoman- I'm going to go look for Scarecrow. And kill him the first chance I get. What did he do anyway?

Joker- kitty please don't make me say it. I can't handle it.  
Kitty saw the look on my face. She just nodded. She didn't say anything as I walked out of the apartment. I stumbled down the stairs, and I finally made it outside. I went past the car, and walked on, hidden by the shadows. I didn't want to go back to the hideout. Not tonight. I would have to explain to the guys where I had been and where Harley was. So I was heading to a different hideout. One that only Harley and I knew about. It was located at the abandoned amusement park. Of course, us being us, the entrance was located in the funhouse. You had to walk into the hall of mirrors and find the trap door that no one knew was there. It was a special place for us. A place away from all the henchmen and bats that we used whenever we wanted to be alone. After our breakout from Arkham we came here; I didn't know how my henchmen would react to seeing her on my arm. So she was my little secret for awhile. That is, until we could bear it no more. They were stunned as most were, but said nothing. God, I miss her so much.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Batman

She was screaming and having nightmares again. As she always did, Joker told me. While he was here, Joker was rather well behaved. He didn't push any of my buttons. I have to admit that it was very strange having him here. I thought for sure that it was some type of trap, but when I saw Harley's injuries I knew the joke hadn't been on me today. Scarecrow's guys really gave it to her good. And enough toxins to drive well over 5 men insane.

I told Joker that there was a very high chance that she wouldn't make it, but I would do my best. She pulled through. I had to sedate her many times to get her to calm down. I wouldn't let Joker in the operating area. He would have gotten in the way. Joker didn't talk to me unless it involved Harley. After the operations, Joker was very concerned about getting her home. I knew he was thankful for me taking them in, but it was obvious that he didn't want to stay here. He wasn't in control of the situation this time. He wasn't used to being kept away from the funhouse or whatever he calls it.

We made a deal. I have come to realize that no matter how many times I lock this man up, he always escapes and causes even more catastrophes. I gave him my word that I wouldn't bring him in this time around if he didn't interfere in the annual Gotham City Festival. The annual festival is the only thing these poor people have to look forward to. One less super criminal to worry about would be nice. He agreed hastily. He did this because he couldn't very well make sure that his Harley remained safe while in a closed cell. I think this time he'll remain true to his word.

I walked over to the other end of the cave to Harley's hospital bed. She was still screaming her head off. I sedated her. Over the past few days, I've begun to notice that she screamed louder and more during the night after Joker left. While he was here, all that Joker would have to do is gently shake her awake. As soon as Harley saw his face she would be fine, kiss him goodnight, and then go back to sleep. Watching their acts of love and kindness over the past two weeks has been very strange and has brought up many questions in my brain.

I remember one night in particular. It was late. Somewhere around 3 in the morning. I had fallen asleep on the balcony in the cave. It hung above the bat mobile, it also had one way bullet proof glass. So even though I was asleep, I was in no danger if they went berserk.  
Harley started to twist and turn, and Joker immediately stood up from his chair to walk over to her. I made him sleep on the other side of the room from her. I still don't trust them to behave themselves. I watched them intently. Joker walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder until she awoke. They started to talk. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but it wasn't long before tears were shed by the both of them. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it twice. That was something we used to do as kids. Whenever we liked someone you'd hold their hand and when you squeezed their hand twice, it was saying "I love you." I haven't seen anyone do that in years. They were silent for a bit. I wasn't sure how long they had been standing there when Joker climbed into the bed and laid down next to her. She put her head on his chest, and they were out like lights. I put on the cowl, and walked down the stairs of the balcony to the ground. I quietly crept over to where they were sleeping. I studied them. Joker had his arm wrapped around Harley's waist to pull her closer, and Harley had her hand on Joker's cheek. With a closer look at this, I realized what she was doing. She was tracing his scars with her index finger in her sleep. I wasn't sure if that was cute, or just plain creepy. I checked her charts again to make sure her vitals were normal. I then went up to my master bedroom to finally get some sleep.

After I sedated her, she stopped screaming. I fear that the story I told her about Barbara made her nightmares worse. I didn't hold back. I told her everything. The shooting, the rape, and the tortures that her precious Mistah J put a defenseless girl through. She didn't say anything, and never mentioned it again. In fact, she hasn't mentioned Joker since...


	15. Chapter 15

When I awoke I couldn't even find the strength to stand. I was too weak. And my brain pounded against my skull from all of the vodka yesterday. I almost forgot where I was. Ugh. This place was too quiet without her here. She always new how to lighten the mood and make me smile. She was there when I cried. Before two weeks ago, she was the only person who had seen me cry. I felt so alone here without her laying next to me. I tried to remember the happier times here, before I got so angry all the damn time.

I remember just sitting here watching a movie. I remember getting redressed and leaving for the lounge. I remember all of the kisses. I remember how she would stand in the door way and taunt me while wearing that almost see through red nightgown. I remembered how we would stay up all night just talking and maybe a little bit of tear shedding, but not because of me, because of our pasts. I didn't cause the tears back then. She knew about Jenny and the baby. She knew how badly it affected me. So when I woke up in the middle of the night with visions of horrifying things she would comfort me. I would do the same for her. But I knew what she was really afraid of. I knew what she was always running from in her dreams. Crane was wrong. It wasn't all clowns. It was only one clown. One that took advantage of her at the carnival as a child. To make it even worse the clown was her uncle. Sick fuck. She tells everyone, she even told me at first, that he was the lion tamer because she didnt want anyone piecing together the truth. I know that's why she was hesitant to set up a session with me at first. Because I do look sort of clownish I suppose. She'll deny she was afraid of me at first, but I know she was. She wasn't anymore though. And don't even begin to think that she only fell for me because of the double crossing clown history. That's what Ivy thought when her vines were still rooted in the ground. But that is false. What Harley and I have is real, not some daddy issue coincidence. So the dreams still come to the both of us, I'll admit. Sometimes though, every now and again, our dreams and haunts are at rest and we finally have peace.

But then my thoughts drift to the time where after Harley and I had kissed and she was no longer my doctor. Yes she still visited, but it wasn't the same. One night I snuck out with another inmate. Who was it? I don't even remember. My main objective that night was to sneak into Harvey Dents fundraiser that was being held in Bruce Wayne's penthouse. My intentions were to make a big scene, kill Harvey, and to leave as soon as possible and then bring MYSELF back to Arkham.

I did want to be with Harley. More than anything actually, but I didn't want her to get into trouble for my actions. But that plan got fucked up pretty badly. But still, even though my plan failed horribly, it was worth it in the end...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Harley in the Penthouse

It was kind of nice to get a break from sitting in my apartment all night. I actually got to wear my favorite dress. I'm not quite sure why I was even invited. I can't believe that Bruce remembers me from middle school. And he wants to catch up like this? As his date for the evening? Not romantically of course. I actually wasn't sure if I was technically taken or not. I mean... Mr. J had kissed me yesterday and things got kinda intense... But I haven't gone to see him since and I'm pretty sure that he didn't have much interest in me as a person... I don't know though... I mean... I told Bruce that things were complicated.

When I told this to Bruce over the phone he chuckled. He never did that much when we were kids, but that's understandable considering what happened to his parents. He told me he didn't mean it that way. He said that he had his eyes on some girl named Selina and that his intentions were sincere.

So I happily agreed. I had on my red and black dress that I have been told does me justice. I had my heels and jewelry. I reluctantly picked up the necklace that Mr. J gave me yesterday. I scanned over it carefully. he had slipped it in my pocket just as the guards were pulling us off of the ground. should i wear it? It was beautiful, and it was a very thoughtful gift. I put it on. I'm not sure why it meant so much to me. He didn't really like me, not the way I liked him... He was only pretending so that I would help him escape...right? But I was ready for a fun night with an old friend and boring politicians. But still fun all the same.

He picked me up by limo at around 8. He was very kind as he always was. We talked about old times. It was amazing that he remembered all of this. We talked about his plans for the future. He said "do I really look like a guy with a plan?" I said yes with the millions of dollars that you have in the bank! I started giggling and he chuckled again. "Billions my dear, not millions." We laughed even more. I guess we were kinda flirting but I was behaving.

When we pulled up to his penthouse he helped me out of the car and carried my heels as we walked up the several flights of stairs. Once we reached the top I put my heels back on my feet. In the process of standing up I almost fell down the stairs. Ugh I was such an idiot. But Bruce caught me before I fell. His left hand had caught my right and his right arm was around my waist. His face was only a few inches away from mine.

He stuttered- H-Harleen? Are you alright?

Harley- it's Harley Bruce... And thanks to you I'm just peachy.

Did I really just correct him on my name? Ugh. I'm so stupid. I need to stop thinking about him. Just have fun with Bruce. Oh crap he's still holding you.

Bruce- ugh. He- he. Would you like to maybe stand up now?

I blushed harshly. But he helped me back on my feet. However, he did not let go of my hand. He led me through the door into the main area where all of those people were. I didn't give a second thought about them. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Bruce tonight. I don't feel like having a million, no wait excuse me, BILLION conversations with people I will never care to meet with again. But Bruce was an old friend whom I have missed over the years.

Bruce- ill be back. I have to go greet a few dozen people really quick. Promise me you won't leave?

Harley- I promise Bruce. I'll wait by the bar over there.

Bruce- good. I want at least one dance from you before I have to leave.

He walked away swiftly towards the crowd of people. I sighed and walked to the bar and sat on a bar stool.

Bartender- can I get ya something?

Harley- a cherry coke please.  
I sipped on my drink while waiting for Bruce to return. After an hour of random drunk politicians hitting on me Bruce came to my rescue and pulled me away from those beasts and onto the dance floor.

Harley- why aren't you a knight in shinning armor.

Bruce- I prefer black.

Harley- what?

Bruce- never mind... May I have this dance?

He held out his hand and I took it. They played some cliche country song, but I didn't care. I was having fun. He spun me and I twirled. We danced in circles with the other couples. Eventually the song changed and it was slower. It was a song that I was unfamiliar with. He put his hands on my waist and mine went around his neck. And we continued our dancing.

We talked about our past and how far we've come since then. We talked about our old teachers. We talked about the batman for a while. Then when we started talking about my work, he obviously questioned me about the Joker. I told him that he was, believe it or not, not that bad. He looked at me astonishingly, but said nothing more about him. We talked about his work then.

Bruce- it's a lonely lifestyle.

Harley- what about that woman you mentioned on the phone earlier? She doesn't do it for ya?

Bruce- *snickering* I've only known her for a short time now. About 3 weeks. We've only had a few conversations..., but she seems like an interesting creature.

Harley- not all women are creatures Bruce.

Bruce- they are definently complex though.

Harley- ill give ya that one Brucey.

Bruce- But there is one that I've been thinking about lately.

Harley- no who the devil could that be?

Bruce- you.

Harley- well Brucey, that's flattering.

Bruce- *chuckling nervously* I had the biggest crush on you in middle school... But I never even bothered because you would always hang around with some other boy that was in our group... What was his name? Ugghhhhhh. Jack Napier!

Harley- you still remember that? That's amazing Bruce. I completely forgot about Jack! Did you invite him too?

Bruce- nah. He would have hogged you all night. But in all seriousness, he has um passed away.

Harley- oh my god! What happened?

Bruce- a few years back he was performing some illegal job at a chemical plant and ugh... FELL into the chemical mix. No remains were left behind.

Harley- oh god... We were like the 3 musketeers back in the day.

We both laughed. Bruce stared at my eyes for a while and then closed his and leaned in. I overreacted and pushed him away a little too harshly.

Bruce- I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-

Harley- no. No. It's okay. I just- overreacted.

Why did I panic like that? Ugh! I've had a crush on him since middle school! Why did I push him away?Because when I looked in Bruce's big brown eyes, all I could think of was Mr. J's green emerald eyes looking into mine the way they did. I remembered how he would stare at me. I want to believe it was out of love, but perhaps I am confusing love and lust. Maybe he just tried to manipulate me into being physical with him... I don't know... That kiss seemed pretty convincing... The way he looked at me.. I can't explain it. Ugh this was so confusing. He probably doesn't even remember my name, and here I am, falling in love with a psychopathic clown and practically drawing hearts on the walls of his cell. After all of this thought I just wanted to leave. I couldn't admit it to myself that I loved a madman. I looked up at Bruce. He had a strange look on his face.

Harley- Bruce? Are you okay?

Bruce- someone's coming up the elevator.

Harley- so?

Bruce- the elevator is off limits. All party guests, even ourselves, are required to use the stairs... Stay here.

Bruce then dashed away from me and went straight out of the room. I was too confused to even care where he was going. I looked at the elevator and watched as the dial finally reached the top floor.

I saw a police officer raise his badge inside the elevator. He was quickly thrown to the ground by something. Everyone went quiet as the man hit the floor. That's when I noticed the men in the elevator. All clowns. Well, clown masks and stockings with face paint. Except for one. The one in the purple suit. That wasn't face paint or a mask. That was his skin. He didn't want to hide his face. He wasn't going to hide who he was. He doesn't what people think of him. I guess I have to admire that. I guess this means that he had escaped Arkham since yesterday. Just don't do anything to draw attention and he won't notice that you're even here.

A gun shot filled the room. He started to talk about being our entertainment or something like that. I was paying attention to everything he said, but I wasn't quite listening. I just couldn't believe that he was really here. He started walking around questioning people. He slapped a few people in the face. He even ate a flower. What the fuck was he talking about? I'll stop being a victim and ill start listening.

Joker- I'll settle for his loved ones.

Man- we're not intimidated by thugs!

Joker- you know, you remind me of my father... I HATED my father.

Mr. J. I mean, the Joker, then put a knife to the man's cheek with gloved hands. I couldn't help what I did. What I said. I should have stayed quiet. Now he'll probably kill me too. As if loving someone who doesn't love you back didn't hurt enough. What was my bright idea? I shoved my way out of the crowd and screamed as loud as I could-

Harley- STOP! Stop stop stop! Please!

He didn't. He didn't do anything really. He just sort of.. Froze? I'm not sure if by shock or what it was. He just didn't move. His face was away from me so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. After a few moments of silence. He pursued and started to move the knife even closer the the mans cheek. Once the knife touched the mans face I lost it. I screamed again-

Harley- STOP! Mistah J please! STOP!

He quickly released the man but did not turn around. What was he doing? I think he's adjusting his hair with his knife? And did he really just fix his tie? The thought made me want to laugh but that would have to wait until later. Before he even had time to turn around, a hench guy ran up to me with a shotgun. I reacted as quickly as possible. I side stepped the barrel and sweep kicked him to the ground. Another kick or two in the balls and face for good measure. I looked at his belt and noticed a smaller revolver. I picked it up and held my place. I looked up and watched him turn around.

He looked at me and he seemed surprised. I guess he didn't expect to see me here. If I make it out of here alive and a he goes back to Arkham, he's in a lot of trouble. He adjusted his hair again while walking towards me, and I had to hold back a laugh with my hand. He adjusted his suit and tie once more. This time I was literally chuckling into my hand. He had a smile on his face. Not just the one carved into his cheeks. This was a beautiful smile. A happy smile. He even snickered a little. It was a dorky snicker but i loved it. He was glad to see me. That took a lot of pressure off. He was only standing about five feet away from me now. I still hand my hand over my mouth but I had stopped laughing already. His eyes never left mine. He opened his mouth to talk but he closed it almost as soon as it had opened. He couldn't think of anything to say, and he looked... Nervous? That's Mr. J for ya. Could take on the cops, Batman, and the mob all at once, but he shits himself over talking to a pretty girl.

Joker- why he- hello beautiful.  
He stuttered pretty bad right there. I couldn't help but think he was being sweet, even if he was planning on killing everyone here. He looked at me reluctantly waiting for some sort of response. I was too shocked to give him one though. A part of me couldn't even believe he was actually here. I just stood there with a stupid blank look on my face. He couldn't see most of it due to my hand covering my mouth.

He walked up towards me very slowly. I guess he wanted to give me time to object? I don't know. Such a tease. He seemed to have forgotten about everyone else in the room. Finally he was only inches away from my face. I could smell the gunpowder from his suit. He lifted up his gloved, right hand very slowly. (His knife was in his left now) it was only about an inch from my cheek. His gloved fingers brushed against my hand that covered my mouth.

Joker- may I my dear?

I didn't know what to say. I didn't quite know what he meant by it. I just briefly nodded. He smiled a little. He gently took my hand away from my mouth and placed it on his cheek. I smiled. I couldn't believe that he was treating me like this. I knew he was capable of kindness to some degree, but not this. I could tell he was trying really hard not to screw this up though. I began to caress his scars on his cheek with my thumb. His reaction was different than I expected. He flinched at first. He dropped his knife in shock and then looked down as if praying that I didn't notice.

Harley- I'm sor-

joker- it's nothing

He was still looking down. I continued with his scars and after a few seconds he looked up at me smiling. I smiled back.

Joker- ya know, you really shouldn't hide a pretty smile like that Harley.

This was going to be a hell of a night.


End file.
